The Hidden Truth
by MoonlightShine
Summary: Eileen has been attending Beauxbaton for a year and half now. She lives a wealthy life style in Paris with her parents, until one day a letter arrives and changes everything. The Ministry of Magic request she move to Hogwarts as she is originally from London. A dark secret her parents hide, which to uncover will dearly cost her .
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First Harry Potter fanfiction.. wooo. This is the only chapter that is going to be in the characters point of view. The rest will be narrators. Enjoy for now **_

The weather today was the mildest it's ever been, even though the thick, white snow continues to fall. It was coming near to the end of the Christmas holidays, early January to be precise. The time where outside looked the most magical and breath-taking. Long thin icicles hang from every tall tree in sight, glistening under the pale, round sun above. I sit on the white bench nearest to me, just on the brim of a park, not bothering about the coldness that hits my lower body as I sit. I was exhausted and tired from the day of shopping in Paris, with the addition of my feet aching from the high cream heels that my mother had insisted I wear when she found they had existed in my ample wardrobe. The thick lilac faux fur I wear, as well as skinny light denim jeans radiate some heat into my body. My breath is just visible in the air as I exhale, looking as if I were a Muggle smoking a cigarette. The weight of the shopping bags in my leather gloved hands is surprisingly light, considering the absurd amount I had bought from Louis Vuitton and Chanel. To pass the time, I take my phone out and check the time, _3pm_.

I had my wand neatly tucked in my bag, along with my purse and other things I kept hidden in it. I cherished my wand, not because of the magical powers it had within it, but because it reminded me that I was a witch which I was proud of. Everywhere I went it was always there. It was crucial I had to admit, as any other wizard or witch would. It seems only yesterday when I and father had bought it on my first year. Using it cynically was how the Dark Lord played his games. _Cruel?_ Perhaps, but I have some knowledge that his past was in no way compatible as the present. He does interest me in a peculiar way. Everyone refers to him as 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named', which I find quite foolish of them, considering he is still one of us. Well…in my opinion.

My thoughts are interrupted when a black Mercedes-Benz E350 parks at the side of the pavement. I stand up, careful on not to slip on the icy path as I briskly walk over to the boot, bending my head forwards in an attempt to not be seen. I lift it up, quickly placing my bags inside, then shutting it firmly after before Lucas, our driver, has any chance of doing it for me. I did not necessarily require his assistance as I can cope myself and am not a small child anymore; my parents on the other hand differ and think I need to be treated like a princess. It didn't matter, I was 13 years old and they still talked to me as if I were an infant. As an only child, I knew that my parents cherished me and understood that I was the most important person in their lives, but sometimes I feel as though they only pretend to block some kind of hidden truth from revealing itself.

Lucas rushes out from the car door, about to slip, but holds on to the review mirror for support. A soft chuckle escapes my lips as Lucas gives me an irked look before he deeply sighs and shakes his head at me. The corners of his dry lips turn upwards in a small yet warming smile. He straightens his cap and brushes off the snow on his thick, long black coat before bowing his head and unlocking the car door for me.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Eileen," he said in his deep French accent, the slightest hint of amusement edged in his voice.

"Bonjour Lucas," I reply before entering the car, seating myself on the comfortable black leather seat. The hot draft of the air conditioning hits me almost instantly, warming me up at the speed of lightning. Lucas shuts the door behind him before entering the driver's seat and starting engine. Lucas was the only Muggle my parents employed as they trusted him; however only to an extent, as he merely knew about my parents appearances, never mind what we are. He never entered our house nor even looked upon it. Just did his duties and left until he was required to assist me.

For the rest of the journey home I gaze out the window, drawing patterns with my finger tips on the condensed glass.

"Ca va Mademoiselle Eileen? You look at little lost in thought." I turn around and look in the front mirror to meet Lucas's eyes staring at me and then the road repeatedly. Concern is written on his face as I must look extremely tired. I manage a weak smile.

"Oui Lucas, merci. Just a little dizzy that is all." He gives a nod before returning to silence once again. I gaze out the window once again, drifting into deep thought. I cannot begin to describe my excitement for returning to Beauxbaton for the new term. Defence against the Dark Arts was my favourite subject, which is why I was the top of the class in it. Madam Olympe Maxime was a kind lady, even though one might judge her appearance first before saying so. She was admittedly tall, even so than a tree, but she was the best headmistress the school had ever seen.

Luciana had sent me many letters about seeing me at school, and all the things we were going to do to when we returned from this holiday. I had replied to every single one, carefully writing on the delicate paper with the expensive ink before giving it to my beloved owl, Alou, to deliver in one piece.

The car suddenly stops as we reach the security gates of our mansion. Lucas rolls the window down before speaking into the microphone. The metallic gates swing open in a swift motion and close as we enter. It was about a minutes' drive through the mesmerizing garden before we reach the house. In a second Lucas is at my door and holding it open for me to leave with a triumphant smile._ 'This is beginning to be more of a game than routine' I think to myself. _I make a mental note to be little faster next time.

"Merci Lucas," I say, before taking the shopping bags he holds for me. Slowly, I begin walking up the marble stairs that leads to the front porch of the house, careful to not fall.

"Mademoiselle Eileen," Lucas said from behind. I stop, calmly turning to his direction, a questioning look beginning to form on my face. He swallows hard, pulling at his collar before continuing

"Why is it you don't let me drive you to school?" Well I hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth. How strange of him to ask a question. I must have been quiet for a while as Lucas said my name repeatedly until I shake my head brushing off any thoughts I had. My mouth opens slightly to talk but words refuse to come out, just the sound of me breathing in the fresh air. How hard it is to lie to those who are most humble to us.

"It's complicated," is all I manage to say before turning and walking up to the oak door. He saw me hesitate but I don't think he questions as I hear him enter the car and drive off. I sigh in relief as I begin to rummage in my bag for the key. As usual our house elf, Derbid, is there to welcome me.

"Mistress, welcome back," he said, bowing his head in respect. I liked Derbid, unlike many people. House elves were classed very low by wizards and witches. However Derbid was very obedient and kind. There was no reasoning to why I should treat him with cruelty, and my parents believe so too. Sometimes, when I would be in deep trouble, I would ask for Derbid opinion, which was always honest, before asking my parents. A servant, as well as a close yet distant friend.

"Thank you Derbid, and how are you on this beautiful day?" I ask, he smiles briefly at my question.

"Very well, thank you Mistress Eileen. Master and Mistress await your company for dinner in half an hour, to be exact," he said, his wide eyes not blinking, awaiting my reply.

"I will be sure I am not late Derbid."

"Excuse me Mistress Eileen, but I am needed in the kitchen," he said politely, obviously something is on his mind as he doesn't usually look worried. I give him a nod of approval before he disappears into thin air, off to do his duties. Quietly, I walk over and stand on the side of the door which leads to the living room, only to take a peek. My father sits in his dark armchair, his dark hair combed back, and his blue eyes fixed on _The Daily Prophet_ he holds, whilst my mother was seated at the mahogany desk, reading a letter with her spectacles. They're in peace so I decide to let them be.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as usual, nothing obscure. My parents each sit on the edge of the table, while I sit in the middle of both. I softly blow over my soup before placing the spoon in my mouth.

"So how was the shopping trip, my beautiful Eileen?" Father begins, I look up from my bowl to find both their eyes fixed on me, awaiting a reply. I start to play with my soup, moving the spoon around the liquid in slow circular motions.

"It was good. Finally got what I needed." My voice obviously betrays me, making my mother sigh deeply.

"Anyway, we've received a letter from The Ministry of Magic requesting you move to Hogwarts at the beginning of your third year," Mother mutters. I feel as though I had been hit in the face by a thousand brooms.

"Mother, your mocking me aren't you?" I say, my anger building up in my tone.

"Listen Eileen, we are originally from London, meaning you were supposed to go to Hogwarts in the first place."

"Then why didn't I?!" This silences them both, as they stare bewilderedly at one another, talking only with their eyes.

"I don't understand, why aren't you happy?" my mother asks, annoyed at why I disagree.

"Yes but please, you don't understand. _He_ goes there!" I protest, but they just shake their heads at me.

"Cedric Diggory was a mistake in your life, and hopefully one that won't occur in mine." My Father looks as though he can crush anything with his bare hands from the mentioning of his name. He looks at me now, his face calmer and softer.

"Eileen dear. That was the past and as much as it hurt, you must let it go." I nod and begin to feel my tears emerging. I dab my mouth with the napkin and settle my spoon on the table, avoiding eye contact and afraid of them noticing how weak I had become ever since _that night._

"If you could excuse me, I feel very tired." I push the chair back as I stand and retire to my room. My pace quickens as I reach my bedroom and I fling myself onto the bed, crying into my soft pillow.

_**A/N: Hi HP fans, I have only seen the films and read the first book. Review xxxx :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I want to thankTessaBriane94 and my other follower. i really want you to know i appreciate any comments or criticism :) Enjoy**_.

Eileen nervously walked down the narrow hall, her footsteps echoing on the walls. This wasn't how she'd imagined the day to be like. As much as she didn't want to believe it, this was her last day at Beauxbaton. She thought the days would go by slow, but in fact they had raced as the wind on an autumn morning. Her feet stop fluently as she turns her face to the pair of large wooden doors. The doors were carved carefully with images of a ship afloat on the calm water, swaying from side to side. Eileen moved her hand upwards, slowly knocking at the solid door a few times. The doors suddenly spread apart from one another, making a heavy sound as they move into the side wall brushing the floor ever so slightly. Looking up she sees the alluring office, what a Muggle could only describe as lavish. The office was non- ordinary. Shelves filled every wall as if it where the paint, with tons of books stacked in them, looking as though they could burst at any second. The shape of the room was odd. Circular and when you looked up, the ceiling seemed like an infinite height to reach. A vintage golden record player sits at the dark desk, playing French opera. This was what? Eileen's second or third time in here. Usually it was only if she had achieved something then the headmistress would call for her to congratulate her, giving her a small prize for her effort. However today from all days was different. Today was the day for goodbyes, the day Eileen had thought would come in a few years' time.

Eileen takes a deep breath before her eyes move around the room until they fix at the tall woman. Madam Olympe Maxime wears her thick purple robe, with a furry hood. Her short, brown, glossy hair in its normal style. Maxime moves her wand in the air in time with the music, creating small music notes that appear and decorate the mid air. There was a mixture of both confusion and anger which flowed around in the inside of Eileen. Why this was happening? She hadn't a clue. Her parents didn't bring up the subject of moving, in fact they had pretended it hadn't even been mentioned. But no matter, the summer holidays were about to begin and starting the new school was nearing. For a minute Eileen doesn't speak, just stares at the stone floor, sorting through her juxtaposed mind.

"Incendio" said Madam Olympe Maxime pointing her wand to fireplace that elites immediately, engulfed by the roaring flames that dance on top of the fixed wood. This startles Eileen from her deep thought as she loses her balance, but manages to stay up. Her hands promptly straighten the blue silk robe lightly looking abashed as her bright green eyes meet the Headmistresses, both suppressing a smile to one another. Madame Olympe Maxime purses her lips in disappointment but soon replaces it with sympathy, which Eileen didn't approve of.

"Eileen Rosin. Laudable and kind. What a shame to see such student go" began Madame Olympe Maxime as she started to approach Eileen who had wanted someone to apprise her emotions towards this change. But what difference would it make?

"I will dearly miss this school and the people who brought the happiness to it" Eileen stuttered, feeling the appearance of her tears, however forbidding them from leaving. Maxime had begun to laugh, not selfishly but for Eileen's sake.

"Oh dear child, I'd never thought someone would get this upset. I myself wonder why change now. The Ministry of Magic has never in magic history ever done this. But that isn't the matter. Hogwarts is indeed and excellent school, with an extraordinary Headmaster, I wish you the best of luck" Maxime confided with a wink. Her bright red lips forming an amused smile. Eileen in return nodded, shaking Madam Olympe Maxime's hand and glancing around one more time to memorize the rooms strange structure before leaving.

"You will write to me?" Luciana asked, tears filling her eyes as she hugged Eileen for what seemed the hundredth time at the train station. Eileen had let them fall freely now, showing her emotion to her only true friend.

"Of course Luciana, why wouldn't I" said Eileen mockingly trying to lighten the mood. Luciana nodded in agreement before moving her hands to the back of her neck, messing around with something until she brings them back to reveal a golden locket. She flipped it open to reveal both her and Eileen at school laughing and one in the holidays. Eileen began to shake her head, refusing what her friend was offering, but Luciana managed to get her way as she tied it around Eileen's neck.

"Thank you" appreciated Eileen; smiling down at the gift she had been given.

"There now you will be able to remember me" said Luciana softly to her best friend, kissing her lightly on her cheek before waving goodbye.

Mr. Rosin had driven to the station to pick a sobbing Eileen up. She didn't want her father to see her cry as she knew of how hurt he could become.

"Please Eileen dear, don't cry. I promise everything will be better once there, ok?" asked Mr. Rosin, Eileen in response just nodded as she stared out of the window, silent for the rest of the journey home.

* * *

"She's hardly said a word ever since she's got here Isabella" whispered Mr. Rosin to his wife as they stood in the hallway watching their daughter pacing back and forth repeatedly.

"Teenagers Christopher! They're always emotional, she'll get over it in time" Mrs. Rosin groaned to her husband as she left for their room, Mr. Rosin following behind, worrying still over his depressed daughter. Eileen knew they had been watching her all along, but she didn't care at all. Not a hint of remorse left in her for making her parents worried. Nothing else could lighten her mood, unless.. Thought Eileen as she rushed out of her bed and to the study, careful not to wake her sleeping parents. It was locked as she had expected but that could be solved. Taking her wand out of her pocket, Eileen touched the door with the tip of her wand.

"Alohomora" said Eileen quietly into the key whole. The door unlocks and opens slightly, Eileen smiles as she walks in closing the door securely behind. She moves across the room, waving her wand at the candles whispering "Incendio" as they light up. Satisfied, Eileen seats herself at the piano bench and lifts the lid revealing the black and white keys, glistening under the candlelight. She moves her fingers across the key feeling the smooth texture of each one before opening her music book and playing a soft tune. Eileen begins to hum along to the tune, and shortly sing softly.

_Dreams are like angels _

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light _

_Scaring darkness away _

"You've gotten better" interrupted Mr. Rosin who had been watching his daughter from when she had sneaked in. Eileen turned around to find him smiling at her warmly as he comes to join her on the bench.

"However not as good as me, look you need to press F# for this part" He moved his fingers slowly on the keys showing his daughter how to play the soft part of the tune. Eileen smiled and even managed to laugh, which was all that was needed to keep her father satisfied .

**_Review please so i will continue the next chapter, which is where Eileen meets Harry, Ron and Hermoine! xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn had just begun to emerge from the horizon, the sun light just visible through the lush curtains. Eileen's eyes fluttered open as her sweet dream ended and reality welcomed her. For a while, Eileen just stared at the ceiling above, thinking of what awaits her at Hogwarts, laying on her queen sized bed. One thing for sure, Cedric would be there, making life a living nightmare for her. She tried to push that thought away replacing it with another one. Today was the day she got her supplies from Diagon Alley. Eileen and her father were to leave Paris at 6 o'clock to catch the plane to London. The Floo network wasn't as long as they'd assumed, it seemed to be a British thing so it couldn't reach France. The only options remaining were either train or plane and since Mr. Rosin was very eager to get there early he'd chosen plane. Someone knocks on the door lightly, causing Eileen to turn her head towards the door.

"Who is it?" she said, sitting up on her bed, stretching her arms and letting out a long yawn. The door opened and Derbid enters to attend his morning duties as usual.

"Good morning Mistress Eileen," Derbid began as he walked across the room, collecting scrunched up pieces of paper off the floor.

"Good Morning Derbid. That's not necessary, I'll do it myself," Eileen said, swinging her legs off the bed and bending down to pick up the pieces with Derbid.

"No, it is my duty Mistress Eileen. Master and Mistress say you need to be read by 5 to leave for the airport…no excuses," he warned, which caused Eileen to roll her eyes.

"Fine," she moaned as she headed to the bathroom. Eileen looked petrified at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her smooth, wavy, middle-length hair was now in a tangled mess and her eyes showed hints of tiredness. No matter how hard she'd tried, she couldn't sleep for long, as the days drew by closer. Fear and anger kept ringing in her mind. Hogwarts started next week and Eileen was sure she wouldn't make any friends at all. She shook off the thought and ran the bath until it filled to the brim, then carefully entered it without any water spilling. The warm water welcomed her, making her body more relaxed as she sunk in more beneath it, holding her breath until she couldn't any longer. Lavender was sprinkled on top of the water, swirling around and scenting it. Eileen inhaled the smell deeply, intoxicated by it, clearing her mind from everything, only focusing on the warmth surrounding her. This seems to have worked perfectly for Eileen, satisfied, she left the tub and wrapped a towel around her slim body.

Derbid had cleaned her whole room in the time she had been in the bathroom, and kindly laid out her clothes, neatly folded on the bed. Eileen just stared at it for a while until she shivered from the cold air. Quickly she dried off and changed into her clothes. A black pencil skirt which was knee-length and a white blouse tucked into it, with the addition of black tights and white flats. Her raven hair was now curled perfectly with a fringe that covered her forehead, seated neatly in it's place. The clock was ticking and it was now 4:50 am. Her parents were awaiting her downstairs and she couldn't afford to be late. She picked up her pace as she grabbed a white leather bag and carefully put her wand in.

Mr and Mrs. Rosin didn't look troubled at all; they had been sipping tea at early morning. Mr. Rosin was reading yesterday's _The Daily Prophet _as he had forgotten to read it, whilst his wife ate her breakfast quietly at the table. Eileen rushed in, looking exhausted from running, making both her parents erupt in laughter. She glared at them both, trying to not to smile but failing as she joined them at the table. Both her parents couldn't help thinking how beautiful and innocent their daughter was, but this had only made them feel guiltier putting her through this. However Eileen had kind of forgiven her parents, not entirely blaming them for what has happened.

"_The past is the past, only the future is important"_ thought Eileen as she slowly ate the delicious pancakes with syrup (with extra sugar powder) set on the plate in front of her. There would always be a variety of dishes on the table each day for as long as she remembered, all in which, tasted good.

"This is a very good cup of coffee, Christopher. You need to try it," Eileen's mother advised her father, who'd nodded in approval.

"Derbid!" Mr. Rosin shouted, Derbid came instantly from the hearing of his name.

"Yes Master," he bowed in respect, as he waited for the command from his master.

"Get me some coffee please. Oh and todays _The Daily Prophet_, it seems to be a little behind today," Mr. Rosin said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Straight away Master." Derbid instantly obeyed and soon returned with a mug of coffee and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Mr. Rosin sighed as he picked up the fresh newspaper and drank his coffee happily. Eileen looked at the front page a picture of a man with dark scruffy hair and beard laughing crazily as he is being held by many people. The headline read, _Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban prison. _

"Who is Sirius Black?" asked Eileen curiously. Her mother's face turned as pale as a ghost from the mentioning of his name.

"Christopher…" she whispered to her husband, her voice croaky. Eileen gave a questioning look to her mother and turned to her father. Mr. Rosin turned the newspaper so the front page was in his view and read it with precision as his eyes grew wide from the end of each sentence.

"This can't be. No one has ever escaped Azkaban..._impossible,_" he muttered to himself. Mrs. Rosin got up from her seat and left the room, needing to be isolated from everyone else. Eileen had become annoyed; no one was giving her answers.

"Father, who is he?" she begged him, but he was too shocked to answer her. "Fine," she mumbled to herself. Finishing off her breakfast, she left her father alone and decided to help Derbid bring the suitcases down.

Eileen had finished helping Derbid and they were both waiting in the garden, laughing at one another's jokes.

"Avis" Eileen chuckled as a few beauteous, white dove birds came out of her wand, flapping their wings as they flew away into the blue sky.

"You're getting better Mistress Eileen" Derbid complemented, arousing a smile to appear on Eileen's face.

"Thank you Derbid, your turn" she said as she raised her dark eyebrow at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Orchideous" he said as a bunch of colorful flowers appeared in his hands. Eileen looked amazed, she hadn't heard of this spell before. Derbid handed the flowers over to her smiling at her as she smelt them.

Derbid felt happy working for the Rosins as they treated him with kindness and love, especially Mistress Eileen who he thought to be an angel.

"Are you going to tell me, now that mother isn't here?" Eileen asked her father as they sat on their seats. Her father turned to her, figuring out what to say to his daughter.

"What do you want to know?" he questioned, Eileen sighed as she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a brief second.

"Who is he?" she whispered as she stared at the seat opposite her. Mr. Rosin inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"He is your mother's brother." Eileen had so many questions she wanted to ask at once, but decided to ask one at a time.

"I thought mother was an only child?" she stated, her father only shook his head, looking ashamed.

"That was a lie me and your mother told you. It was only to protect you, as he was a murderer and we thought it was best for you not to know." He had lied to his daughter once again, he knew Sirius was innocent however he couldn't tell her the truth as he had sworn to hide it, both him and his wife. Eileen didn't ask any more questions for the rest of the journey, just processed the new information in her mind. She had an uncle who had escaped Azkaban prison, which was known for its high security.

With plenty of time, they did not rush through the airport full of Muggles. Mr Rosin nor did Eileen mind them. But they were in the way sometimes, which could make Mr. Rosin become very frustrated.

"Honestly Eileen, these Muggles are so clueless they wouldn't know what hit them," he chuckled, getting into the car as their new driver drove them to London.

"It feels as though it was only yesterday I was going to Hogwarts," Mr. Rosin said as he and Eileen left the car and turned up at a pub named _The Leaky Cauldron. _Eileen studied the appearance of it, it looked old and crumbling. It didn't look very appealing, hence to why no Muggle entered. As they walked in she looked around, observing the people and furniture in it. I was quite dark and odd, different sized tables and chairs. Wizards and witches filled the place, chatting and laughing. Eileen followed her father, her eyes moved around until they stopped at a man who was 3 times the size of any person she's seen. A bushy thick beard and long thick hair. Next to him sat 2 boys and a girl. The first boy had short dark hair, green eyes and round spectacles, the other had bright red hair freckles on his face and a brunette girl with brown eyes. She and the red haired boy looked like they were having some kind of debate. Whilst the other boy had his eyed fixed at Eileen, who turned in embarrassment knowing she'd been staring for too long, her face flushing a red colour.

"Christopher Rosin, haven't seen you for over a decade!" said the bar tender, a middle-aged witch with a thick Irish accent. Mr. Rosin smiled at her as he nodded,

"Madame Rosmerta, how nice to see you again," he said politely, she smiled back looking adoringly at the lost girl behind him.

"And who's this beauty?" she pointed with her head as she cleaned another glass cup, curious of the girl behind him. Mr. Rosin grinned as he draped his arm over his daughter's shoulder, moving her closer to him and squeezing her shoulder gently.

"This is my daughter Eileen," he said proudly, getting an approved nod from Madam Rosmerta.

"The usual please," said a masculine voice, Eileen turned her head around her father to see a wizard, about her father's age. Red hair, with stubble on his. He turned and looked surprised when his eyes met her father's.

"Rosin," he blurted out, making everyone in the room turn their heads towards them. Mr. Rosin wasn't happy about the attention they were getting.

"Weasley," Mr. Rosin growled in disgust as he grabbed his daughter's hand and walked outside from the back of the pub. They now faced a brick wall. What was her father thinking? Eileen wondered. He took out his wand from beneath his dark suit and tapped the brick wall with the tip.

"Three up and two across," he muttered as a portal begins to reveal on the wall. Eileen walked beside her father, entering the portal and finding herself on a long cobbled street filled with shops of all kinds of things. Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fotrescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes and others more.

"It's not like Paris, it's much more…" Eileen began not knowing how to finish her sentence, she was speechless and abashed; her father finished it for her.

"Interesting?" Eileen nodded as she smiled, looking around at the busy street filled with so much agitating colour. "Welcome to Diagon alley." Her father gestured with his arms widely spread. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The shop had many bright robes displayed on the shop windows, adorning the shop. The doorbell rang as they walked into the shop. It was busy with first year students. Madam Malkin saw Eileen and her father enter and immediate walked over to them.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, how may I be of assistance?" she greeted. Eileen smiled weakly as her father began to talk to the witch.

"Oh I see," she said as she looked at Eileen, a little confusion showing on her face. "No that won't be a problem," she assured him.

"Right, Eileen dear. Madam Malkin is going to fit the robe on you. I'll be outside waiting." With that, Mr. Rosin left outside, not giving Eileen a chance to argue back. Eileen rolled her eyes as she stood on the stool, whilst Madam Malkin made measurements. Well the measuring tape did.

"So you went to Beauxbaton, did you?" Madam Malkin asked, Eileen nodded in return. "Is it good there?" Eileen wasn't in the mood to talk, however she couldn't' ignore her as that would be classed as rude, which her father wouldn't be exactly pleased about.

"It's amazing, shame I had to move here," said Eileen, smiling at the memory of the school. Madam Malkin pouted her lips in awe.

"Oh, Hogwarts is the best school you know. I'm sure you'll do fine," said Madam Malkin confidently. She placed the robes on Eileen, making sure they fitted. "There we go, perfect!" she beamed as she took the robes off her and took it to the till; Eileen followed behind quietly. Eileen looked around the shop and then window. She spotted her father talking to someone outside. It wasn't clear who as the robes displayed hid their face.

"Your seemed pretty eager to get out," Madam Malkin whispered, Eileen turned to face the witch who was holding her bag out for her.

"Yes, he likes to be on time," Eileen agreed as she took the bag and thanked her. She put on her thin, long black coat and grabbed her handbag before leaving. She could now see could see the person to whom her father had been talking to. He was a tall man with black suit and dark long coat. His blonde hair was combed back neatly and reached the top of his shoulders. He had grey eyes and pale face and held a walking cane which was coated in a shiny black lacquer; a silver snake's head with green crystal eyes sat at the top. Eileen touched her father's arm, making him aware of her appearance. Mr. Rosin who was in deep conversation with the man turned to his daughter and smiled weakly, a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Lucius, this is my daughter Eileen," her father introduced. Lucius Malfoy turned towards Eileen and took her hand, placing a kiss on top of it.

"How do you do?" he asked politely as he smiled at her. It looked as though this man never smiled in his life.

"Very well, thank you sir," Eileen replied sweetly. Lucius turned back to Mr. Rosin, resuming the conversation.

"Slytherin, like her father?" said Lucius curiously

"I hope so," said Mr. Rosin sincerely

"Is Isabella alright with the news?" asked Lucius keeping his voice low. Mr. Rosin hesitated before he answered Lucius.

"She is most well Lucius," he replied before he turned to his daughter, "Why don't you go in Flourish and Blotts bookstore to buy your books? I'll be there in a minute," her father suggested.

"But I haven't a clue which ones I need!" Eileen whispered, embarrassed of her lack of knowledge to what she needed. Lucius chuckled softly at her,

"Honestly Christopher, no worries Eileen. Go in there and you should find my son Draco. He has the list of what you need." Eileen thanked Lucius before entering the book store. It was just like Madam Olympe Maxime's office, however larger and with more books in shelves, so many that they stacked up to the ceiling. Eileen looked around the store searching for Draco, whoever he was? She wasn't watching were she was going until she bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she got up and offered her hands.

"Watch was you're going stupid," they spat. Eileen looked down to find it was a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes just like Lucius, he looked older than her and taller.

"Draco?" said Eileen, making it sound more like a question. Draco looked up to find a beautiful girl stood above him. She had pale skin with green eyes and raven hair. He was speechless at, first not knowing what to say.

"H-how do you know me?" Draco asked, eying the girl carefully. Eileen felt her face redden as the boy wouldn't stop staring so she decided to look at the floor instead.

"Look...your father said you had the list of supplies of what you need for third year students" she said shyly.

"He did, did he?" Draco smirked; Eileen looked annoyed at his arrogant attitude and left, looking for the owner instead. She eventually found him, an old wizard with greying hair. He gave her the list and she thanked him greatly for his assistance. Eileen looked down at the supply, it read:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk _

_Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy) _

She sighed deeply as she looked for the books in the giant bookstore. Her father came in after a few minutes of her looking and found all the books before you could say _Abracadabra. _Mr. Rosin paid for the books, leaving the store with his daughter, less cheerful than he was this morning. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon sat under one of the colour umbrellas at Florean Fotrescue's Ice Cream Parlour, eating delicious ice cream filled with tons of toppings.

"You have everything?" Mr. Rosin asked his daughter. Eileen laughed a little too loudly, and covered her mouth immediately.

"What?!" Mr. Rosin chuckled

"Nothing, it's just your face then father. You looked worried," said Eileen before taking another spoon full of ice cream. Mr. Rosin rolled his eyes, but deep down knew that he was worried for her sake, for the secrecy he had to keep hidden from her.

"It should be around here somewhere," said Mr. Rosin, as he pushed Eileen's trolley in the train station.

"What number is it father?" Eileen asked impatiently, they had been looking for it a while.

"Father won't it be between 9 and 10?" Eileen suggested as she pointed to the wall in between the two platforms. Mr. Rosin looked to where she had pointed and nodded. Of course, how could he forget it was there?

"I knew that," said Mr. Rosin, Eileen just rolled her eyes at him as they walked over. "Right hold on to the trolley Eileen," he instructed.

"Wait father, we're not...are we?" Eileen asked disbelieved of what they were about to do. Mr. Rosin laughed at his scared daughter.

"It's fine trust me, I've done this a lot of times" he stated.

"Yes, over 10 years ago"

"1,2,3!" he counted and ran, pushing the trolley and Eileen who was holding on for her life, the wall drew closer and Eileen found she needed to close her eyes. She waited and waited, _s__trange_. She couldn't feel any of the piercing pain she thought she'd experience but instead felt the waft of wind rushing by her. Her eyes opened and she saw she was at a completely different train station. Above her on the wall sat the plaque sign with the number 9¾ engraved on it. Parents were crying waving to the children and giving them goodbye kisses and hugs. Eileen straightened out her white, frilly dress her mother made her wear, and walked by her father's side as they gave their trolley to one of the workers to put in the train. Mr. Rosin took his daughter to the side, before she could enter the train. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sorted her fringe.

"Ok, listen to me. There will be Dementors lurking nearby. Be careful and remember that spell I taught you…" Eileen interrupted

"Expecto_ patronum__, _yes I know father, I promise," said Eileen, her father hugged her one last time and waved as she got on the train. Eileen wiped the remaning tears from her face reminding herself it wasn't like she was going forever. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a denim jacket to keep her warm if the weather grew colder. Her robes were neatly folded in her bag with the addition of her wand on top. Anxiety ran thorugh Eileen's body as she strided up and down the train looking for a carriage that was not full. She had eventually found one, even though it had a few people in it. This was the best she could find, sighing she knocked on the glass catching the three students attention. They all looked familiar...too familiar. Eileen opened the door, sliding it to the side as she entered the carriage.

"Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," asked Eileen shyly looking to the ground.

"Of course, please help yourself," said one of the boys, she looked to find the dark haired boy, the one she had seen in _The Leaky Cauldron. _He patted the seat beside him offering the seat which Eileen took gratefully, not making any eye contact with any one. She played with the the hem of her dress awkwardly as she could feel the eyes fixed at her.

"Hermione Granger," said the girl proudly, Eileen looked up to find her hand extended to her. She smiled at the girl shaking her hand firmly before letting go, feeling a little more comfortable than before.

"Eileen Rosin," replied Eileen. The other two boys followed after shortly.

"Harry Potter," the dark haired boy said, his hand stayed the longest, gripping Eileen's a little more than she'd expected.

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said, Eileen again politely shook his hand giving him a weak smile. She studied the boys appearance carefully, trying to put the puzzle together before she spoke aloud.

"Was your father at The Leaky Cauldron?" Eileen asked curiously. Ron's eyes grew wide as he began to recognise Eileen's features.

"Yes, you were there yesterday. I remember. Black skirt and coat, your hair was down, that's why I couldn't recognise you!" said Ron enthusiastically making Eileen shift uncomfortably a little ,but she managed to smile. Hermione who'd sat beside him tugged harshly at Ron's arm causing him to groan.

"Ronald! Can't you see you're freaking her out," said Hermione annoyingly at him, she then turned to face Eileen her smile returning once again. "Are you new here, because I swear I haven't seen your face before," she asked as she studied Eileen closely with her eyes.

"Yes I am, I used to attend Beauxbaton in France," said Eileen. All three pairs of eyes looked shocked and she could tell they where all forging a question, in which they'd expect to be answered immediately.

"But if you live here, why go there when Hogwarts is the closist to you?" Harry asked, beginning to take intrest in the conversation.

"I lived in Paris, me and my family have just moved here," Eileen smilpy replied, intrigued by their interest.

"So why move here then?" Hermione demanded soflty, awaiting her unanswered question

"The Minsitry of Magic had sent a letter requesting I move to Hogwarts" said Eileen, finding no other way to explain it to them, but they still demanded more.

"How strange..." Ron mumbled to himself, Eileen agreed with Ron, she herself was curious in to why the Ministry would think of transferring her. There was an awkward silence once again and Eileen found herself staring out the window at the fast moving green. They went past a few hills, with farm animals scattered unevenly. Her finger began to drum on the edge of the seat and she soon excuses herself to change into her robes.

"Where is the toilet again?" said Eileen, embarassed of asking the question several times. Harry got up from his seat and dusted his jacket with his hands.

"I'll come with you, if you want," Harry offered. Ron and Hermione both gave him questioning looks. "Not like that. Jeez guys, what are you thinking?!" Harry flushed a bright red colour in abashment, which Eileen thought was cute. Harry followed her out of the carriage and directed her to the toilets.

"I knew what you meant," Eileen assured him

"Thanks, was getting a little worried there," Harry laughed at himself, as he stopped near the toilets. "Okay, walk in and you should find the girls toilets on your right," he instructed. Eileen nodded, understanding his simple instructions. She opened the door, closing it slowly behind and turned to head to the girls toilets. Eileen stopped, her breath quickened as she looked up to see none other than Cedric Diggory walk out of the boys toilets. His face was as she remembered it, handsome, pale with rosy cheeks. He was attractive yet terrifying. Cedric looked up from drying his hands and dropped the towel suddenly.

"E-E-Eileen..." Cedric stuttered. He too froze, staring at Eileen, shocked as much as she was. They both felt the past drift by them, as if it were only yesterday.

**_A/N: At least 3 reviews, no joke if you want the next chapter._ xxx**


End file.
